


A Beautiful Night For A Party

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Fluff and Humor, Minor Mentions of Violence, One Shot, but Jane still loves her chaos children, cleves just be like that, found family is best family, the queens get arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: What do you get when you cross a night out with a lack of cheesy chips? Arrested, if you're with Anne Boleyn.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	A Beautiful Night For A Party

A night out seemed like exactly what the queens’ needed after a stressful week of performances. 

The second Jane had to cancel, the group should’ve known better than to go out. Jane was the mum friend; the one that kept them all in-line. Still, though, the five remaining queens agreed to go, after hours of Jane insisting that they do so.

Oh, what a mistake that was.

Everything was going fine for a while. The group had a great night dancing together in the club. They felt like they were on top of the world!

That is until Parr suggested that they go get some food from the vendor they’d spotted down the street.

Now, for any normal person, when a vendor says they can’t serve you cheesy chips as they’re out of cheese, the appropriate response may be to walk away with a huff or to order something else. Perhaps a serving of normal chips? 

Unfortunately for the queens, Anne Boleyn was no normal person.

For some reason, being denied her perfectly reasonable request for cheesy chips sparked fury inside of Anne. Blinded by rage, the woman didn’t even register what she was doing as she grabbed Kit’s bottle of Fanta and launched it at the man serving her.

With a bloody nose and a broken ego, the man stepped out of the van and glared at Anne. Before he could have his revenge though, Cleves dove on his back. There was no way she was going to let this man hurt her family. 

Not that he even attempted to…

Still, though, she couldn’t risk it! She’d seen the rage burning behind those eyes.

That’s how, at 11:30pm on a Sunday evening, five out of six queens found themselves in a small, dull holding cell.

“Jane’s going to kill us,” Parr groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“At least we can pray it’ll be a quick death,” Cleves contended with a shrug, making Anne snicker.

Aragon did not like that. Not one bit. 

There was no humour in that awful predicament.

“Anne Boleyn, this situation is not funny! We’re in prison, for goodness sake! I can’t believe you did this,” Aragon growled.

You did this? She said that so matter of factly. As if Cleves had played no part in their arrest! Of course, it was all the Boleyn girl’s fault. After all, everything was.

“Me? You’re the one who just stood there when we all started running from the officer!”

“We wouldn’t have had to run in the first place if you didn’t start a fight over some stupid junk food!”

Between the yelling and the insults, the group barely noticed Kit’s panic. She didn’t want to be in prison. She didn’t want to upset Jane, her mum; to disappoint her. Most of all, she didn’t want to listen to her cousin being berated by the first queen.

All the teen wanted was quiet.

Quiet, and her mum.

Noticing the girl seemed to be struggling to breathe, Parr quickly jumped to the teenager’s side, gently wrapping her hoodie around her shoulders. The whispered words of reassurance barely even reached Kit’s ears over the sound of the two arguing women. All she could focus on was the way the violent words cut the women, slicing deep into their souls with each round of fire.

“Stop it!” Cleves finally shouted as she registered the situation. “You’re scaring Kitty!”

That triggered a statement that Aragon would quickly come to regret. Though true, it was still undeniably cruel to say. 

“Kit’s always scared!” She snapped, before freezing.

She never meant to insult the vulnerable girl. As much as Anne angered her, Aragon would never intentionally harm either of the cousins. Especially not the younger of the two.

Before the woman could even begin to apologise though, Anne jumped to her baby cousin’s side and wrapped the girl up in her arms, glaring at Aragon. Knowing more words would only lead to further arguments, the woman gave in and laid down on the single, cardboard-like mattress, facing the wall to avoid Anne’s glare.

Sleeping it off was probably the best option for everyone.

After all, Aragon wasn’t truly angry at Anne. Just like how Anne wasn’t truly angry at her. It was easy for the two to butt heads, but that didn’t mean they disliked each other by any means. If Aragon carried on upsetting Kit though, that would be a whole other story.

It took them a while to calm Kit down. It wasn’t until a loud snore sounded that the girl finally gave an adorable giggle. 

Jail makes for a surprisingly good bonding session, the group soon discovered. 

“Oi, officer man. My friend here needs to use the toilet,” Cleves shouted at one guard, making him roll his eyes as she gestured to Kit. As he opened the door though, Cleves walked through too, giving him a challenging look. There was no way the nervous teen was being left alone and her expression alone made that very clear. 

Once the two were out of sight, Anne and Parr couldn’t help bursting into fits of giggles, struggling to hush themselves to avoid waking Aragon.

“She really is like a guard dog,” Anne commented, using Parr’s shoulder to muffle her laughter. 

“You’re not much better. Remember that time the guy tried to smack her bum at the theatre? I’m surprised you didn’t get arrested back then too,” Parr pointed out with a teasing smirk.

She was right. Anne would do anything for her baby cousin. Though, that was no secret. Everyone knew she would dive headfirst off a cliff to protect the younger girl. In all honesty, there’s not a single one of the queens that wouldn’t do the same for the baby of their group.

When Cleves and Kit returned, the younger of the pair bounced over to sit in her cousin’s lap, making Parr give a knowing smirk. 

“The policeman let us have phone calls so mum’s gonna come and pick us up! She promised she wouldn’t be long,” Kit announced with a joyful smile, visibly relaxing now that she knew Jane would be there soon. Unlike Kit though, Anne felt her blood run cold at the thought of the upcoming confrontation. Parr was right, Jane really was going to kill them. 

Still, though, Anne just gave a smile and reassured her baby cousin that they’d be home soon, changing the subject as soon as she could.

“How about we get a nice little spot of revenge on Aragon for being such a grump earlier?”

It wasn’t long later when the viewing section of the door slipped open to reveal the familiar tired eyes of the officer. They had assumed the man was coming to take them out to Jane until he began to glare at Kit and Cleves.

“Your phone call is to contact family and/or legal representation.”

“It’s here then?” Cleves asked, a sly look on her face.

Grumpy as ever, the exhausted policeman entered the room, handing over a pizza box. “You’re pushing your luck,” he warned the snickering girls, before leaving the room again.

The queens could’ve sworn that pizza was the best thing they’d ever tasted as they scoffed the entire thing, not even saving a slice for Aragon. After the night they’d had, the group were absolutely ravenous. To be fair, they never did get their cheesy chips.

They’d been in there for three hours when the boredom finally began to set in. 

“I wish we could at least play a board game or something. I’m losing the will to live. My brain is numb!” Kit groaned, burying her face in Parr’s lap, her body sprawled out across Anne’s. 

Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, Cleves gave a smile and held up a small box, making the girls’ jaws all drop.

“Is… Cleves, is that a fucking mini Ludo set?” Anne asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Travel-sized,” Cleves nodded as if it were perfectly normal. Before they could get an explanation out of the woman though, the door swung open to reveal the officer stood beside a familiar blonde woman.

“Mum!”

Finally, Kit was in her guardian’s arms, ready to go home and get some much-needed rest. Of course, Jane made a fuss of checking over the girl, pecking kisses all over her face. She even quickly checked over the others before settling on giving them a disapproving look.

“Come on, we can discuss this at home. Thankfully, the man you assaulted decided not to press charges,” Jane sighed, “now, where’s Aragon?”

Parting to expose the hidden bed behind them, the girls all gave sheepish smiles. As the exhausted woman sat up to face her, Jane quickly understood why they all had their tails between their legs. Staring back at her with a sympathetic smile was Aragon, her face painted with familiar red lipstick to look like a clown.

“You may just be the worst babysitter _ever_ ,” Jane sighed, smirking as the clueless woman got to her feet to slowly follow them to the car.

In the morning, they were all going to have a very serious chat. For now though, Jane stayed silently smirking at every glance she caught of Aragon’s bright red nose in the rearview mirror of the minivan.

Her girls were definitely clowns, that much was for certain. Seeing the way they all giggled at Aragon’s makeover though, Jane knew she couldn’t complain.

No, she wouldn’t change her troublemakers for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💚 This was just a dumb, cracky idea I had floating around so I hope you guys like it! 😊🦆


End file.
